


an answer only dead men know

by Beckingham



Series: less fragile if we're made from metal [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beheading, Decapitation, Gen, Tormented Man with a Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckingham/pseuds/Beckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More and more Jefferson is pulled apart from who he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an answer only dead men know

**Author's Note:**

> Delayed day two of the countdown piece, so another should be appearing later today to make up for that. I have a lot of Jefferson feels and regret nothing.

Another failed hat snipped, another bite to the neck.  
  
They hadn’t bothered to sharpen the blade this time, which was really unbearably rude and he made a note to tell the Queen (the one, or the  _other_ ) exactly how tacky he found it.  
  
As any good craftsman knows, keeping one’s tools in poor repair is just asking for shoddy work.  
  
So he makes sure his eyes, his mind, his blade never dulls, and  _waits_.


End file.
